eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 2494 (4 April 2003)
Synopsis Barry continues his childish games. He writes 'No Smoking' on the kitchen wall, and pours away the tea that Pat made him. He yells at Pat to stop acting like his mother. She accuses of him of behaving like a spoilt brat. Vicki and Sharon return to Mrs Cowan but she's never heard of Mrs Rickman's son Dennis. Vicki's frustrated at their lack of progress. Sharon's almost relieved that they can let the matter rest now. Spencer's wary of Alfie's plans for his 18th birthday party. Gus teases Spencer that it'll be all jelly and ice cream. Vicki offers to hold the party in Angie's Den. Spencer accepts, and Gus promises to invite loads of girls. Paul's finding parenthood rewarding but tiring. Janine complains that the baby's crying kept her up half the night. She gets no sympathy from Paul and Patrick, as she hasn't been paying her rent lately. Dot's worried that she hasn't come up with any fund-raising ideas. Jim escapes to the pub, where Alfie suggests a naked mud-wrestling contest. Jim doesn't realise Alfie's just having a laugh. Pat tries to carry on as normal. While she's out, Barry breaks all her cigarettes and hides the mugs so she can't have a cup of tea. Pat's exasperated, but Barry hasn't finished yet. He makes a phone call. Gus reveals that he lost his virginity when he was 15. Spencer's uneasy and invents a story about his first time. He nips back to the Vic. Alfie's disappointed to learn that Spencer's changed the party venue. Vicki announces that she's planning Spencer's party. Sharon's annoyed that Vicki didn't ask her permission first. They argue about the party and their attempts to trace Dennis. Vicki storms off in a huff. Vicki arrives at Pauline's in tears. Pauline reckons that Sharon wasn't all that serious about finding Dennis. She urges Vicki to appreciate the family she does have. Vicki manages to make amends with Sharon. Pat's stunned when Barry suddenly apologises for his appalling behaviour. He hands her some money to replace the cigarettes and mugs. The second she's out the door, Barry arranges for a locksmith to come round. Dot tracks down Jim in the pub. Alfie covers for him, and claims that Jim's come up with a great fund-raising idea - bingo. Jim takes the credit, but then Dot rings the vicar and announces that it was her idea! Spencer shyly confesses to Alfie that he's never been with a girl - not properly. He's embarrassed but Alfie dismisses his fears. Alfie advises Spencer not to worry. He'll soon be pulling pints and birds. Ricky tries to explain his behaviour to Pat. She won't listen and seems more concerned about Barry. Ricky also apologises to Sam, who's far more forgiving. She suggests that they start again with a clean slate. Pat returns to find the locksmith at work. She sends him away, and forces her way inside the house. She's furious that Barry conned her. He begs her to go and live somewhere else - he can't stand her! Pat claims that she promised Roy she'd look after Barry. She's still prepared to forgive him, but Barry turns nasty. He draws a bizarre 'Slut's Family Tree' on the wall, featuring Pat at the head of it. Barry howls with rage when Pat announces that Natalie never loved him. He goes berserk and smashes the place up. Pat scurries away in terror. Exhausted, he sinks to his knees in turmoil, clutching a picture of Roy. Credits Main cast *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Pam St Clement as Pat *Kim Medcalf as Sam *Sid Owen as Ricky *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Scarlett Johnson as Vicki *Letitia Dean as Sharon *Wendy Richard as Pauline *June Brown as Dot *John Bardon as Jim *Rudolph Walker as Patrick *Nicholas R. Bailey as Anthony *Gary Beadle as Paul *Hannah Waterman as Laura *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Steve McFadden as Phil *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Laila Morse as Mo Harris *Derek Martin as Charlie *Elaine Lordan as Lynne *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Mohammed George as Gus *Shane Richie as Alfie *Christopher Parker as Spencer *Hilda Braid as Nana *Ian Lavender as Derek *Cliff Parisi as Minty Guest cast *Tessa Bell-Briggs as Mrs Cowan *Michael Conrad as Ray Pinner Category:Episode Category:2003 Episodes